Digimon: Breaking the Walls of Eternity
by Dark-Paladin-Duelist
Summary: Two separate universes. Two sides. What will happen when they begin to interact, in the form of two unlucky Digimon?
1. End of One Adventure, Beginning of A

Now, this is a surprise. Me coming back to write another Digimon fanfic after so long. Should be an experience. Now let's hope this one doesn't just get randomly deleted like the rest of my work did .

Anyway, let's get this thing started. No, I don't own Digimon. Would I seriously be writing fan fiction if I did? If I had my way this would be Season 6 but it's not, so what does that tell you?

_Digimon – Breaking The Walls of Eternity Prologue – End of One Adventure, Beginning of Another?_

-Digital World-

Sat on a cliff overlooking a large forest like area, were two Digimon. Both seemed to be of Rookie level. One was a red, lion like Digimon with a flame on his head and tail. The other, was a blue and white rabbit like Digimon with four ears, a long strand of hair coming from her head and yellow crescent moon symbols in a few spots on her body.

The rabbit like Digimon sighed. "We're almost out of supplies again, aren't we-pyon?" She asked.

With a sigh the lion like Digimon nodded. "I'll get more before we move on tomorrow." He replied.

The next few moments passed in silence before the rabbit spoke again. "Do you really think we'll find a way back-pyon? It's... been two years-pyon..." She questioned, making the lion Digimon at her side jump to his feet.

"Of course I do, and I won't stop believing til we're normal again. I'm sure there's someone or something in the Digital World that can undo what he did to us." The lion replied.

The white rabbit quickly turned to look at her companion. "So we're going to wander the DigiWorld until we find it-pyon? I should've gone back with the others-pyon..." She said as she turned away again.

"... And what? Spend the rest of your days locked in there?" The lion questioned, gesturing to his companion's form. "Separated from your partner?" He added.

**Coronamon**

**Rookie**

**Attacks: Corona Flame, Petit Prominence, CoroKnuckle**

**A Beast Digimon that's full of energy and has a great deal of curiosity. It bears the power of flame and is good at punching the enemy with an energetic fist.**

**Lunamon**

**Rookie**

**Attacks: Tear Shot, Luna Claw**

**A Rookie Digimon that Digivolved from an In-Training Moonmon. It's a little shy with strangers and bashful. It holds the power of clear water. It's cute in battle, but good at attacking and scratching with claws filled with the power of darkness.**

Dark energy started to form around Lunamon's claws, as tears began to form in her eyes. "Luna Claw!" She called out, taking a quick swipe at her companion, before taking off, crying.

Coronamon winced as he touched his face, where Lunamon had scratched him. A couple moments later, he took off chasing after her. "Lunamon!" He called out, but the rabbit Digimon just kept on running. "Lunamon, wait up!" He attempted, again receiving no answer. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you're tired of this, I am too. But if we give in now, the last two years looking will have been wasted!" He added.

When Coronamon believed he wouldn't get an answer, he got one in the form of Lunamon shooting a small blast of water at him. She saw him dodge as she looked back at him. But as Lunamon looked back where she was going, she heard Coronamon call out to her again, before the two of them felt something strange. Clouds formed overhead and lighting began to start dropping from the sky.

Within a few seconds, Coronamon managed to catch up to Lunamon and tackle her to the ground. A split second later, a lightning bolt hit the pair and everything for the both of them went black.

_Hours Later..._

Coronamon woke up with a headache. As he sat himself up, he became confused at what he saw. It was raining, and he was sat in an alley. He looked around a little, before spotting Lunamon next to him. He nudged her a few times to try wake her up. When he thought he was out of options, one came to him. "C'mon Kasumi-chan, wake up..." he whispered into her ear.

Lunamon let out a moan before she opened her eyes and sat herself up. "Coronamon, we agreed we wouldn't..." She trailed off as she noticed their surroundings. "...Are we home-pyon?" She asked.

"Looks like we're not in the Digital World anymore, but who knows how far we are from home." Coronamon answered as he got up, before extending his hand and helping Lunamon to her feet. "We should try find out where we are, and make a plan from there." He suggested, getting a nod in reply from Lunamon.

As the pair left the alley to try finding a clue as to where they were, before either of them could react, they were both grabbed by something and quickly dragged out of sight as whatever grabbed them vanished.

_End of Prologue_


	2. Into the Unknown

_Digimon – Breaking the Walls of Eternity Chapter One – Into the Unknown_

Coronamon shook off his surprise from being grabbed, before he noticed that they were being taken over the city's rooftops. He tried to get a look at their captor, but they were both being held by strong hands, by the neck. A few moments later, he felt pain as their captor tossed them onto a rooftop with force. The lion like Digimon rubbed his head as he got back to his feet.

"What were the two of you doing?" A strong, feminine voice asked, getting the attention of the two Digimon. They looked at the owner of the voice, to find a large, humanoid fox with silver fur.

"We should be asking you that!" Coronamon shot back, helping Lunamon to her feet. "The two of us just woke up here, we were about to try find out where we were, when you snatched us!" He added.

"A precaution, in case you ended up being hostile. Now, why did you both come here?" The fox questioned, before readying herself in a fighting stance. "Or will I have to force it out of you, before we involve my Tamer?" She added.

"Bring it!" Coronamon challenged, before Lunamon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Think for a second-pyon. If she has a Tamer, we can find out from her just where we are-pyon." Lunamon told him. She sighed when Coronamon ignored her and charged ahead anyway.

Coronamon heated up his fists, before throwing a volley of punches at the fox Digimon. His opponent blocked each attempt with ease, before retaliating with a punch of her own to his gut. The blow left him breathless as he crumbled to the floor.

"Coronamon!" Lunamon called out to her companion as she watched him drop to the floor.

Coronamon struggled to his feet. "I-I'm fine." He replied.

"Neither of you are wild Digimon. What I ask is a simple question. Why are you both here?" The fox Digimon repeated.

"I-I told you. We. Don't. Know!" Coronamon shot back, before leaping back from their opponent. The flame on his head started to glow brighter as he concentrated. "Corona Flame!" He yelled as he shot a blast of fire at their attacker.

Quickly making a plan of action, the fox dodged the blast, before leaping into the air and crossing her gloved arms in front of herself, with shards of data beginning to form in front of her. "Diamond Storm!" She yelled, launching the shards at the smaller Digimon.

**Renamon (Silver)**

**Rookie**

**Attacks: Diamond Storm, Power Paw**

**The relationship with its Tamer great affects the growth of this Digimon. It relies on its speed rather than power in battle.**

Right before the attack hit, a small smirk formed on Coronamon's face. As it hit, the fox Digimon expected to hear the lion's cries. When she heard none, she gasped as she saw the smoke clear. The lion Digimon was there, seemingly unharmed. The strange thing was the red particles of data that now covered his form like an aura.

"What....?" The fox wondered, noting the now serious look on the lion Digimon's face. "....is this power?" She finished.

"This.... is Digisoul." Coronamon answered. "Though I find it strange you didn't know. All Digimon I've met have known of it." He spoke as the aura died down.

Behind him, Lunamon nodded in agreement as she walked to her companion's side. "Especially if you have a partner, you should be able to use it-pyon." She added.

Renamon eyed the rabbit, guessing she was also able to use this same power. After Coronamon had been able to seemingly nullify her attack, she guessed she wouldn't be able to win this fight on her own without a strategy. _"This whole encounter hasn't been the same as the others. Two Rookie, competent Digimon with a strange new power that say they're lost. And for it to happen without Saratu here..." _ She thought to herself. While she was attempting to find a way to resolve the situation, she came to only one solution. "Say that I believed what you said, what would you ask of me?" She questioned.

"All we want to know is where we are." Coronamon replied. "If you can tell us that, we'll be on our way." He added.

Lunamon sighed before looking toward her companion. "Where exactly to-pyon? We could've appeared anywhere in the world-pyon!" She exclaimed, cutting off whatever Coronamon was about to reply with. She turned to their captor. "I guess the best option we have is to ask for your help-pyon."

"It depends how you define 'help'." The fox answered.

"We want to know where we are, and have an idea how to get home-pyon. I figure that your Tamer would be best to tell us just that-pyon." Lunamon replied.

Renamon answered by forming blue fire over her paws. "I'm not so willing to put her in harm's way. Unless you have another offer, we have nothing more to talk about." She told the pair firmly.

Coronamon shrugged as he heard her reply. "You know you're at a disadvantage here."

At this comment, Renamon vanished, before quickly appearing again to land a well placed kick to his back. "In power, perhaps. But in speed, I'm far superior to both of you combined." She replied, before the pair made a dash away from her.

"Any ideas?" Coronamon asked.

"You're the one that lunged at her without thinking-pyon." Lunamon shot back as she hit him on the back on the head, Coronamon wincing as she did.

"She'd have attacked us anyway." Coronamon replied in his defence, before narrowly dodging a punch from the fox. Following it, he quickly heated up his fists and retaliated with a punch of his own, this one managing to connect with the fox's face.

Renamon stumbled back a little in surprise, but quickly recovered as she vanished again. Moments later, she reappeared without warning landed a flaming punch of her own to his shoulder as he attempted to dodge. The data holding it together began to break up

As Lunamon saw the damage left by it, a gasp escaped her lips as Coronamon held his injured shoulder, forced to go on the defensive as Renamon continued to take swings at him. _"She won't stop til she kills us both... I have to step in." _She thought as she started to concentrate, with an aura of blue data particles beginning to form around her. The particles began to shake violently as a glow enveloped her.

"_Lunamon Digivolve to...!" _

Her form grew, and a mask formed over her face. Gloves with crescent symbols formed over her hands and what looked to be pieces of her armour curved around her body from her lower back. _"...Lekismon!"_

Wasting no time, Lekismon dashed ahead, grabbed Coronamon and took to jumping from building to building in order to get away from the fox.

Renamon however, was stunned. She had Digivolved to get her friend out of there. "They were able to do that at any time they wanted..." She realized, before dropping to the floor, bowing her head in defeat.

_-Elsewhere, Hours Later-_

"...Why are you up here, Renamon?" A girl asked, she was dressed formally for a funeral. Her ginger hair was down to the middle of her back in a loose ponytail, her bright blue eyes had a worried look to them, laid on the silver fox in front of her. She looked to be of about 14. They were on the roof of an apartment building.

Renamon was kneeled in front of her, her head bowed. "I don't deserve to be part of your family. I've shamed you..." She quietly answered.

"The Digivice was reacting, so I figured that you'd found trouble. What happened?" The girl gently asked, putting a hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Another emergence, but strangely, it was two Digimon in the same one. They were both of Rookie level, but neither of them were wild. I engaged them, and discovered they held a strange power, Digisoul I think they called it. It let one of them stop my Diamond Storm, so I switched to fight them hand to hand, managing to injure one of them. Due to that power, I knew I was outmatched in strength, but..." Renamon explained, with the ginger haired girl listening to her intently. "...his companion Digivolved. She used that strange power and Digivolved to what I think was her Champion form, grabbed her friend and took off. They'd been able to do that during the entire time we fought... I was pitied by them..." She finished.

The girl gave her a reassuring smile. "Easy Renamon. Don't let this get you down, you did what you could without me able to be there." She told her, before continuing. "But you said they weren't wild. What did they want?" She questioned.

"They were lost, and said something about wanting to find out where in the world they were. Because they met me, they thought meeting you was their best option, Saratu." Renamon answered, now looking the girl in the eyes.

"Hmm... Sounds kinda fishy to me. I'll give Rianu a call later and give him a heads up about them." Saratu replied.

"How did things go?" Renamon enquired as she stood up.

"We met Reiichi-chan's parents. Things were tense the whole way through. This really wasn't the best way for them to find out about the Digimon. We figured not bringing our partners with us would be easier on them, but in the end her father exploded on us. 'It's our fault she died', 'We dragged her into this whole thing' he'd say. Then he had the nerve to demand Elecmon there so he could yell at him face to face." Her Tamer explained, anger clear in her voice.

"You expected something like it to happen, and that was another reason you all requested the other Digimon and I to not accompany you." Renamon said, to which Saratu nodded.

"Let's head back down, I need to get my mind off of this." Saratu spoke.

_End of Chapter_


	3. Second Tamer

_Digimon – Breaking the Walls of Eternity Chapter Two – Second Tamer_

It had been hours since their encounter with the fox-like Digimon Renamon, and Coronamon and Lunamon had taken refuge in what looked like an abandoned shop. With some quick thinking after finding this place, Coronamon's shoulder was now bandaged, though still quite sore. But the question still lingered in both of their minds: "Where were they?"

"With how she attacked us, I guess it's safe to say that these 'Tamers' aren't going to be any help to us." Coronamon stated from his spot behind the counter.

Lunamon however, was looking around what had been left behind. The shop was a fair size, and the rabbit was more than willing to look around. "Who knows-pyon? Maybe she was acting out on her own-pyon?" She suggested.

"We can't chance it. We know how partnered Digimon are much stronger when with their partner." Coronamon replied.

Lunamon nodded with a sigh as some drink cans caught her eye. She grabbed a couple before heading behind the counter. "This is the best I could find-pyon." She said, offering one of the cans to her companion.

Coronamon accepted it, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it; we were lucky enough to find this place." He assured her, before opening the can and taking a sip.

_-Elsewhere, City Park-_

Across town, night began to fall. While most people were at home, one soul wished he could do the same.

"Alright, identify it first. Don't attack it just yet." A short green haired boy of 15 years of age advised the green skinned Dragon with red wings and horns beside him. The boy wore a blue t-shirt under his black jacket and a pair of grey jeans. The pair was sat in a tree, overlooking the park.

The dragon nodded, leaping into the air and flying above their cover of leaves. He scanned the area, before catching a sight of their target, a small reptile dressed in kendo gear. Down below, the boy's Digivice, a white and green trimmed D-Ark, displayed its information.

**Kotemon**

**Rookie**

**Attacks: Hothead, Thunder Kote**

**A Digimon that practices kendo with a bamboo sword. Although it doesn't say much, this Digimon works hard in the background. It never removes its armour, and no one has ever seen its true face.**

The dragon hovered back down to his partner's side, making sure he hadn't yet been seen by their enemy. "Lives up to the rumour alright." He commented.

His partner nodded. "Let's just get him out of here Dracomon; he's already caused enough trouble around here." He replied as he lowered himself out of the tree, as the dragon Digimon leapt in the direction of the reptile.

Dracomon dashed towards the armoured Digimon, but when it looked like he'd get in a free strike with his tail, Kotemon blocked it with his bamboo sword. Seeing he'd been blocked, he flapped his wings and propelled himself up, before shooting a breath of fire down at his target, shouting "Baby Breath!"

As he saw the attack coming, Kotemon's faceguard burst into flames, protecting him as Dracomon's attack hit. As Dracomon's attack passed, Kotemon touched his flaming mask with his sword, before leaping up and swinging at the dragon.

Before the attack could connect, his partner quickly drew a card from his jacket pocket. "Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" He called out as he slashed the card through his Digivice.

The card took effect and Dracomon quickly flew out of the way of the attack, before countering with a strike with his tail. As the reptile hit the ground, Dracomon let loose another Baby Breath, causing his target to break up into data, which Dracomon quickly absorbed.

"Good work." The boy commented as his partner landed by his side. A ringing then sounded, alerting him. He took out his phone, looking at the screen to see who it was before answering. "Ah, hi Saratu-san. What's up?" He asked.

"_Trouble, Rianu." _Saratu's voice answered._ "Renamon had an encounter while we were at the funeral, but the two Digimon got away." _She answered.

Rianu's face turned serious as he heard her reply. "Give me the details."

"_Renamon said that they were both Rookies, a lion and a rabbit, but they weren't wild, and had a strange power that she'd never seen before that they called Digisoul." _Saratu explained, before letting out a sigh._ "They're nothing like we've seen before; don't you wonder why they came here?" _She asked.

"As long as we can deal with them, it doesn't matter." Rianu returned coldly. "What is this 'Digisoul'?" He questioned.

"_With how Renamon explained it to me, it let one of them avoid being damaged by her Diamond Storm, and let the other one Digivolve." _Saratu answered.

"Thanks for the update. We'll keep an eye out for them." He finished before hanging up, despite protest from the younger girl before he did.

"That Saratu?" Dracomon questioned, looking up at his Tamer as he saw that the call had ended.

Rianu nodded. "It seems some more came through while Saratu and I were preoccupied with the funeral, other than Kotemon. Renamon got impatient, took them on and they ended up getting away." He answered as he returned his phone to his pocket.

The dragon gave a confused look to this. "Is this Digisoul that big of a deal?" He asked.

"If it let them get away from Renamon, then we can't take this lightly. Digivolution might be the extent of it, and Renamon was without Saratu in the encounter but they could still turn out to be a threat." Rianu replied before turning to leave.

Dracomon quickly followed. He knew that his partner was itching to find the two new targets, but without anything to go on their search would be difficult. "Are we gonna get a bite to eat? I'm starved." He said, hunching over a little and holding his stomach as it rumbled.

_-Abandoned Shop-_

Night had fallen, with little light coming into the shop. The pair of stranded Digimon had taken to getting some rest before even thinking of heading out again.

"Hey, Coronamon?" Lunamon asked, not sure if her companion was awake. She sighed as she received her answer as a snore. She sat herself up, giving up on trying to get to sleep. She looked around for a few moments before a strange smell caught her nose. "What's this-pyon?" She questioned, before sniffing a little more to try identify it. Jumping to her feet, she took a look out the window. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was, a burning car a ways down the street outside just before it exploded. Just as a low growl caught her ears, she looked over to where Coronamon slept. 'He needs to rest; I'll have to handle this' She thought, before dashing out of the shop.

The sight that met her as she exited the building was that of a large burning feline creature. Claw marks had been left in various places on the ground and in the walls of buildings. As it spotted her and studied her for a moment, she could tell that it was a wild Digimon, even before it growled and leapt in her direction.

Wasting no time, Lunamon concentrated and formed her aura of data particles. _"Lunamon Digivolve to....!"_ She called out as her form grew into that of her larger Champion form. _"...Lekismon!"_ She finished as the larger Digimon reached her, attempting to slash her with its front claws, only to miss as the rabbit quickly dodged back out of the way.

The large feline Digimon continued its charge, unable to land a hit on its target. But with each missed swipe, it only got angrier.

Knowing she'd have to go on the offensive eventually, Lekismon managed to hit a well timed punch to the flaming Digimon's face, stunning it as it was thrown off its feet. Following it, blue energy formed on the tip of one of the stickups on her back. "Tear Arrow!" She yelled as she fired the energy, and it formed into an arrow of ice before it struck the fiery Digimon in the side.

The monster roared out in pain, and Lekismon noticed that its fur began to shake violently as it got up. It leapt forward, and it left explosion after explosion in its wake.

Lekismon knew that in its angered state, it'd be impossible to stop the charge without force. She calmly dashed forward before leaping above her target and delivered a powerful kick to its back. Though as she did, she was caught in an explosion that threw her off and sent her straight to the floor. Looking back at the larger Digimon, she saw it was struggling to get up and stand. She got back to her feet and the crescent moons on her gloves started to glow. "Moon Night Bomb!" She shouted as she leapt in the direction of her opponent and a bubble quickly formed around her. She tackled straight into the larger Digimon and it began to break into data particles.

As Lekismon watched the Digimon break up, she breathed out a sigh of relief as she headed back to the shop, hoping that the commotion hadn't woken Coronamon.

"Heh." A voice said, startling the rabbit. Lekismon turned to look at the speaker, a green haired boy. "Found you."

_-End of Chapter-_


	4. The Terrifying Coredramon!

_Digimon – Breaking the Walls of Eternity Chapter Three – The Terrifying Coredramon!_

Rain continued to pour around the boy and the larger rabbit. A calm, but serious look on the boy's face, while one of shock showed on the rabbit's. He studied her for a moment or two, while she wondered who this boy was.

Her answer came as a small, green scaled dragon leapt in her direction from behind him, preparing to strike her with his tail. Lekismon blocked the strike, forcing the little dragon away from her with a gloved hand. She didn't recognise the little one, but could tell at least that he was a Digimon. "You're a Tamer." She stated.

The green haired boy stayed silent as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. It had a screen on the front with two buttons, and a slot for inserting something rectangular down the right side of it. He pushed a button, and a hologram formed above the screen. It gave the rabbit's picture, but 'No Data' flashed under it. He raised an eyebrow at it, before taking out a card.

Dracomon looked back at his tamer, wondering why he hadn't moved yet. A look of surprise formed briefly at the sight of a card, before it turned into a grin. He wondered what the Digivice had said, but they had a threat to take care of.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!" The boy called out, slashing the card through the device.

"_Dracomon Digivolve to...!" _The little dragon called out as his body started to glow. His body grew larger, so much so that he dwarfed the rabbit, as his scales turned blue, spreading to his wings as they grew to support his now bigger size. _"Coredramon!"_

Lekismon stepped back, a little intimidated at the sight of the now bigger Digimon before her. The encounter with Renamon was still clear in her mind, telling her that this wouldn't be an easy opponent.

Soon enough, the battle began as Coredramon propelled himself towards Lekismon, readying to swipe her with his tail with a yell of "Strike Bomber!"

The rabbit leapt over him, dodging out of the way. She panted a little as she landed on the feet. _"After the last fight, I'm not at full strength... I have to be careful."_ She thought, as her opponent flapped his wings to raise himself into the air.

The dragon's tamer looked on, a little annoyed that he had no data on their opponent to help him aid his partner. He had faith in his partner but he refused to underestimate the rabbit.

Coredramon stared down his target, before shooting himself towards her and raising a claw to slash her.

His opponent stood her ground as one of the stickups coming up from her back started to glow. "Tear Arrow!" She called out as energy shot off in Coredramon's direction, quickly forming into an arrow of ice.

Noticing the projectile, Coredramon moved slightly, narrowly dodging it. A grin formed on his face as his did before returning his attention to the rabbit before him. He was greeted with a cry of "Moon Night Kick!" before her foot met his face. Not expecting the strike, Coredramon lost his balance in mid-air momentarily but managed a quick swipe at her with his left claw that sent her crashing down to the floor.

Heavy panting could be heard as the dust from the impact with the floor cleared. Lekismon struggled to get her feet, her eyes fixed on her opponent before shifting to the dragon's Tamer. "Who... are you?" She questioned.

"Don't get any ideas!" Coredramon yelled at the weakened rabbit as he hovered down to his Tamer's side.

The boy raised an arm, signalling his partner to stop. "Don't worry about it, we have her." He told his large Digimon, before returning his attention to the rabbit. "So, what Renamon said was true. You are competent." He added to her.

Lekismon continued to catch her breath, trying to not think of her injuries. She had to pull through here, she'd come too far to be struck down by this boy and his partner. _'Of course... they'd probably never believe our story...'_ She thought to herself. "Why are you so interested in us?" She questioned.

"Simple. You and your... friend are the only ones to come here that have this... Digisoul. It's something new to us and I wonder if you might be something special to do with all the Digimon that are showing up in this world recently." The boy answered.

'_What have we gotten ourselves into?'_ Lekismon wondered to herself, having finally caught her breath. "It's got nothing to do with us. We just woke up here a few hours ago." She stated.

The boy sighed, before turning to leave. As he reached his partner, he looked up at him. "She's no use to us. She's all yours."

Coredramon nodded, flexing his wings and taking to the air once more. But as he prepared to propel himself towards the rabbit to finish her off, a flash erupted in the corner of his eye, before a fireball hit him in the face. Confused at what had hit him, he turned his attention over to the shop, seeing the small red lion-like Digimon stood there, with an angered look on his face and his Digisoul already burning around him.

"So you're the other one. I didn't think you'd be far away." The Tamer commented, before attempting to scan the newcomer with his Digivice. For a second time, it gave no result. _'What's the matter with this thing?'_ He wondered to himself.

Coronamon looked up at the boy before him, shooting him a glare. "Back off." He said firmly.

"And what're ya gonna do if I don't, ya shrimp?!" Coredramon yelled out, before winding his body and shooting himself towards the smaller Digimon.

"Wait, Coredramon!" The dragon's Tamer warned after him, alarmed.

Coronamon focused on the dragon, quickly dodging the dragon's first swipe at him at the last second by leaping over his arm. Seeing a chance, the flame on his head began to glow brighter. "Corona Flame!" He called out, before unleashing a stream of fire.

The dragon winced in pain as the attack hit, but threw another claw at the lion, sending him flying into the shop's wall.

"Ow..." Coronamon moaned out as he hit the floor following the impact. He looked up at his opponent, clenching his teeth as he rose to his feet. _'Damnit... I'm gonna have to Digivolve to beat him.'_ He thought as he looked up at his opponent. He shook his head, shaking the thought out of his mind. He'd figure a way out of this without it. Somehow.

Lekismon looked on, knowing this pair would be too strong for Coronamon if he refused to Digivolve. She could barely hold her Champion form, so them getting away was near-impossible. They'd need a miracle to get out of this alive, and she knew it.

"Coredramon." The green haired boy spoke, quickly catching the attention of his partner. "Finish this."

The dragon Digimon grinned a little, before taking a deep breath as Coronamon froze in fear.

Lekismon paled as she watched, before dashing to strike the dragon from behind.

"_Fist of the Beast King!"_

_-End of Chapter-_


End file.
